The Willing Sacrifice
by XX-Samantha-XX
Summary: Ziva admits her feelings for Tony but is it too late, has she done too much damage. She didn't want to do it but she had no choice. Slight TIVA. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: As usual the characters aren't mine._

_Summary: Ziva admits her feelings for Tony but is it too late, has she done too much damage._

_Damn them plot bunnies they keep making me write. This is my first go at a Tony/Ziva kind of thing so it may not be any good. There is a little of Gibb/Tony father/son but not much. Hope ya'll like it. _

**The Willing Sacrifice **

**Part one of two**

_Blood _

His blood.

Staining her hands, her clothes.

It would never wash out, the sight never leaving her mind. The smell, the look of love and pain in his eyes, even as she hurt him more. Each deliberate cut to his body, each deliberate act of pain and he still looked at her with those eyes, eyes she would never in her life forget. Eyes which had drawn her to him the first time they met.

She tried to look at it as another mission, another assassination, anything other than what it was. But she couldn't, she had gotten to know him, gotten comfortable with him, and he with her. She hated that she had lost her objectivity, and started to care, hated it because she knew that she couldn't do this…but she had to. They would force her; she couldn't stop them, no matter what.

As she looked in to his brilliant green eyes she tried to ignore the love, trying only to see the pain, if she saw the love it would break her, stop her from doing what was needed, he was the sacrifice and he knew it. He had to die to save everyone else but…but she didn't want it that way, didn't want to see the guilt in his eyes, he was_ not_ the one who had done wrong, it was her, all her. She had betrayed them, lied to them. Now he was going to pay for her mistake, by her hands or theirs.

Which was kinder, hers or theirs. If it were theirs she wouldn't have seen him one last time, if it were hers he would be killed by the person he loved. Her vision blurred a little and a tear escaped her dark eyes. She tried to move back as he placed a shaking but comforting hand on her cheek, wiping the tear ever so softly away, she couldn't hurt him anymore…just couldn't. Couldn't watch as the light and life left his eyes, couldn't watch as his chest stilled. She was sorry, oh so sorry.

He didn't flinch as she took out her knife, didn't even fear what was to come, she hated that he wouldn't fight back. She knew that he knew, he knew that if she didn't then hers and his teams' life would be forfeit, he wouldn't be the cause of their death, and would be the sacrifice. She balanced the knife in her hands, like she had with his letter opener.

He looked longingly at her, at the image before him. _That,_ is what he would remember, _that_ is what he would have wanted his last image to be, of her being her, nothing less and nothing more. As long as he had this image in his mind, he could forget the hurt, forget the pain, forget the anguished look in her eyes each time she hurt him, each time she brought him closer to death. A death that he did not fear, a death he knew had been coming for a long time.

He tried to comfort her as the tears fell from her eyes, tried to take the guilt away from her expression, from her mind. But, he knew he would never be able to when she completed the act.

"T-t-this…isn't…y-y-your…fault…Ziva." He rasped weakly, his breaths shallow; his voice was barely heard, even in the silence of the room.

The room…if it could be called that. More like a dungeon, hidden in the back of nowhere. No one would find them, except if they knew where and what to look for. There was no one to save him from her, no one to save her from doing what she didn't want to do. _No one_.

His words shattered her already torn heart, torn between her loyalty to her past and her loyalty to her present and what could have been her future. This was why she had desensitised her self to feeling; this is why she tried not to care about the people in her life. Life was fragile, she knew it, she'd seen it before.

Her objectivity had remained until the last few hours; she had spent a long time hurting him, killing him ever so slowly. Now, when it came down to the final blow, the final act she hesitated, she couldn't do it anymore, her resolve wavered. The light in his eyes was weak now, it flickered, it was almost the end. They both knew it.

He saw her hesitation, her fear and knew he needed to talk her into completing the act that would end his own life. But the life of her and everything he knew was more important than him. He could die happy if it were to save all he knew, all he cared about. As long as they were safe, it was okay. He could accept it.

"I…can't." she whispered as she drew closer and whispered into his ear. Her silent tears falling gently on to his face.

"You…have…to." He coughed a little and blood trickled out the side of his mouth, his face scrunched in pain, his breaths getting sharper and shallower. But he would not yelp or grunt or scream, he just took anything she would give and had already given.

"But-" she took his cooling hand, the room cooling to below freezing now that it was dark, their breaths causing mist in the air. The only heat coming from her, he was cold, so cold he almost didn't feel the physical pain she had already caused. But the emotional was beyond anything he could have imagined, he hated that his life would case the death of his world, but his death would destroy hers. But there was no other option to take, no way out of it.

"Ziva…" he struggled, his brow furrowing in pain as he tried to get to his words out. "You…have to…finish…it." his grip tightened on her hand holding the knife. Willing her with his eyes to finish it. "to…to." His eyes slipped closed from exhaustion, from the pain she had caused and it killed her. His grip loosened on her hand and she moved it away, hoping that someone would come and save them, stop her from this.

"Tony?...no…please…" the tears coming faster knowing he was giving himself up completely. As his eyes opened she saw all his love for her, everything. He hadn't lied to her when he told her he cared, never lied with the things that mattered. _Never._ Not like she had. She had denied her feelings for him, denied everything, and pushed him away knowing that if she gave into the feelings then she wouldn't be able to handle his death.

"to…to…save them…save…you…" he continued from where he left off. His voice still weak, she only heard because she was right by his head, stroking his hair like a lover. She owed it him to tell the truth. Tell him how she felt. Maybe if she admitted it they would let them go, let her stop.

Brushing off a stray hair off his clammy forehead she moves the knife ready to strike, ready to finish the job, the mission. Time and sound stopped, her breath hitching as she spoke the last words he would ever hear from her.

"Tony…I'm sorry…I…I…love you." With the words said she struck his stomach with the knife, his eyes widened in pain and his eyes started to close slowly, the light flickering out, the green dulling to black, she rested her head on his stilling chest and she sobbed, she had killed the person she loved because she had no other choice.

She hated it, she ran from the room, going anywhere, as long as it was away from him, away from what she had done. Being numb to, sight and sound, she didn't hear the distant sirens, didn't see Gibbs coming towards her. Not, until he grasped her arms, pinning her to the spot with his questioning gaze. Then she heard the words.

"Ziva, what happened, where is he?" his voice concerned and angry at the same time.

"I…didn't have a choice…I...had to…I'm sorry…" and she collapsed to her knees, she couldn't take what she had done, what she had done to the others. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and asked her over and over again but she couldn't answer, all she saw was his eyes.

leaving her with McGee, Gibbs rushed to the room at the end of the grimy corridor, he needed to prove his gut wrong, needed it to be wrong this time. Each step driving more fear and loss within him, causing his heart to constrict in fear.

Cautiously stepping over the threshold of the door, the first thing he was hit with was the smell, blood, Tony's blood. And the sight hit him. Tony clothes in tatters, cuts some deep, some shallow across his body. The most prominent was the stab wound to his stomach; he rushed to place his jacket to the wound, not wanting to believe that Tony was dead. Not until he gave his permission. Not ever. Gently touching Tony's icy cold neck, he longed to find a pulse, even a weak one. Anything.

_Please._

He started compressions and rescue breaths, then checked again.

A second passed. Nothing.

Two seconds passed. Still nothing. _Don't give up._

Three seconds passed. Nothing. Gibbs pressed harder. _Come on Tony_.

Four seconds passed. Nothing. Just cold skin. _Tony, please._

There, there it was, weak but there, the help rushed in as he shouted. They had Tony, but for how long…

TBC

_I know the end is evil but stick with it, So that's it for this part, hope you all liked it. There is just one other chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to the people that reviewed and alerted the last chapter._

**Part two of two? **

"Ziva?" called a very pale McGee; he'd seen the state of Ziva and knew the blood could have only come from one person. _Tony_.

What he couldn't understand was the reason behind it. He couldn't even imagine hurting one of the members of the team, not on purpose. He needed answers. Noticing that Ziva was staring into nothing he got down on the grimy floor to her level and spoke again.

"Ziva, why?" when she looked up he gasped at the look in her eyes, anguish. Then he understood a little more, she loved Tony, but obviously she had had no other choice. Why else would she kill the person she loved. She seemed to brake even more under the pressure of the question, would they understand the reason, the one that said that they would have all died if she didn't kill him. Knowing she needed to at least enlighten them she gave a simple answer, barely realising that she was repeating one of his pleas, one of the reasons he had given himself up for them, all for them. Her lips trembled as she spoke but the message was clear.

"To save them, to save you." And with that the new tears she had been fighting back spilled over her cheeks and she trembled a little. Anything else around her fell silent, the calls for her, the rush of the medical personal, even Gibbs' shout that Tony may still be alive. She didn't realise when the EMT's rushed passed with Tony on a backboard, or when Gibbs came back and told McGee to get some back up to analyse their new crime scene.

She was numb to it all, all she could see was the look in Tony's eyes as he died and it killed her. _Love._ He always had loved her, always. Now she would never be able to return it to him, never.

Feeling a presence lifting her up, reality returned to her but she didn't want it, she needed to get away now, away from what she had done. The hands tightened and she looked into the blue eyes of her boss. They flickered with anger, but there was fear a concern within them too.

"Ziva, he's still alive, barely." He almost spat out at her. "Why?" the question simple but the answer not so much. She couldn't answer, if he was still alive that meant they could all die, the people that had took them both would see and would know he wasn't dead.

Gibbs anger was reaching boiling point, how the hell did one of his own team turn against another so completely that they attempted to kill them.

"Gibbs you must understand." Finding her voice she needed him to understand. At the comment he gave her a death glare that would make even the hardest of criminals flinch. "They will kill the rest of the team if he is not dead."

"Who?" Gibbs asked, he was almost relieved to find out she hadn't done this of her own free will, he realised that he had been cold to her though, she would have never been in such a state if she wanted to do it, she'd be calm if anything. Even Gibbs now tried to quell the panic within him, could there be someone out to get the whole team.

"I don't know Gibbs, we never saw them." Her voice wavered a little, they hadn't seen anyone's faces, she just knew that they were watching them, she had to do it. They had shown footage of them watching the rest of the team and told her if she didn't then they would kill the team one by one and even described the ways they would do it, starting with Abby.

With the backup called and Tony on the way to the hospital, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee rushed to their car out front to follow the ambulance. They needed to see if Tony would make it.

Watching the ambulance dart around the traffic brought a sense of urgency, not that it hadn't been there before; this just reinforced the fact that Tony needed medical attention fast. Gibbs tried to get the image of a very pale Tony out of his head; he needed him to be okay. The team would fall apart at the seems if Tony wasn't there to lighten the mood when they got a gruesome case.

Unbeknownst to them an unmarked car was following them, they were too involved in what was in from of them to notice. They knew by the way the ambulance was moving that Ziva hadn't completed the task they had given her which meant that now they would do it. They remembered what they had to threaten each of them with to get them to listen. It wasn't their own lives, it was the lives of the other that meant the most to them. That is why they had got Ziva to do the job, knowing that she should have been able to slip back in to her assassin ways. They had miscalculated her though, she hadn't wanted to kill Tony, and she hadn't, so she would now have to watch as they did, and then she would have to watch as they killed the rest of them in front of her.

TBC

_Hehe so I've decided to continue this a little, hope you all like this chapter. What's going to happen now? Will Tony make it?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so this isn't the last chapter but it will be rounded up in the next one. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/faves so far and enjoy. Just a reminder that i don't have any medical knowelege what so ever. _

**Part three of four. **

The next few moments happened so fast that even Ziva's ninja senses didn't catch it until it had already happened.

One moment they were chasing down ambulance that held their friend, part of their family. The next they were spinning out of control having been forced off the road. The passengers slightly dazed as they struggled out of the mangled car.

The other vehicle, in a flash of black just carried on, smashing into the side of the ambulance. The ambulance being sturdier than the offending vehicle, carried on its course, albeit a little slower.

Ziva's heart almost stopped, did slower mean that they had no need to going any faster, but…if… _no_ she stopped that train wreck of a thought. She would only believe it if she saw for her self that he was dead. She out right refused to believe it. She hadn't killed him, he was strong, had survived against the odds before. He _would_ survive now…but then why had time seemed to slow.

Looking around in a daze at the strewn metal around their once pristine car, her sense came back, the sounds and the sights before her. Noticing that the team were all intact, a little scratched up and banged, but still alive. She went running after the black vehicle, which had been forced into a ditch by its own actions on the ambulance, they had obviously miscalculated the strength, just like they had miscalculated her actions. A small smug smile crept across her lips at the thought.

"Ziva!" shouted Gibbs. She ignored him, she needed to know that the people who had done this to her and to Tony were dead, they hadn't moved out of the car yet. Gibbs' rules be damned. Her breath caught in her throat when two pairs of arms stopped her.

Spinning around, she found an angry Gibbs and a somewhat pale and shocked McGee stopping her. She needed them to let go, struggling away the hands tightened and she almost screamed at them.

"Let me go, you have to-" she was cut off by Gibbs' stern yet calming voice.

"No, Ziva, we will go together, as a team." The order firm she nodded and they all moved across the backed up highway to the black vehicle.

Both Gibbs and McGee sighed in relief, they knew the paramedics would do the best they could at getting Tony to the hospital, but if they had any chance of him surviving long enough to leave the hospital they needed to make sure the bad guys were taken care of now.

Spreading out and moving around the car, Gibbs was the first the check upon the occupants, seeing movement he was also the first to shout.

"NCIS, freeze!" which the four occupants did, they knew it was over, knew they had been caught. They only had to look in the eyes of the agents to know that they wouldn't be seeing the outside of a jail cell for a very long time…

Hours later…

The whole team found themselves pacing the waiting room; Abby had arrived in a flurry of activity while Ducky tried to reassure the young lab tech. Upon reaching the hospital, Gibbs had ordered the nurses around, trying to find out the whereabouts and condition of his agent.

Ziva isolated her self somewhat from the team; it had been her fault after all. She of all people needed him to be okay, the team would never forgive her if he didn't, not that she deserved forgiveness anyway.

"Ziva?" asked a very timid and subdued Abby, who, to Ziva's surprise didn't look at her accusingly. Abby, of all of them she was worried about the most, they had made progress in their friendship since her return and something like this would destroy it again.

"Abby, I'm s-" she was cut of when the Goth wrapped her arms around her in an Abby hug. At first her muscles stiffened, not wanting the contact but with Abby's next words she relaxed a little.

"I know you wouldn't have done it If you'd had a choice." They stayed in the embrace a little longer than usual as they drew strength from each other. Opening her eyes after briefly closing them, she saw the small smiles of the rest of the team, even Gibbs smiled. Then she knew they didn't blame her, she still would for a time but they would help her believe them. They still had hope that Tony would pull through.

As if sensing the thought a very grim looking doctor stepped into the waiting room. "Family and friends of Anthony DiNozzo." They all looked up at the tone; it could only mean something bad. Gibbs stepped hesitatingly forward to receive the news.

The doctor looked upon the mismatched family of people in front of him, he hated delivering bad news but someone had to do it. Taking a deep calming breath he spoke up again. "I'm afraid while we have treated the immediate injuries such as the stab wound and all the other minor cuts, that he went into hypovolemic shock due to the blood loss and has slipped in to a coma. The only thing we can do now is wait to see if he will wake up."

Time stopped, Gibbs cursed, McGee and Ducky slumped into their chairs, Abby grabbed on the Ziva tighter as the tears started again. Ziva just stood existing, not wanting to believe that he wouldn't wake up, but by the look of the doctor it would be a very big if…

TBC

_I know that was mean but I will round it all up in the next chapter which you shouldn't have to wait long for depending on my other stories, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Please read and review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay I decided to put a fun twist in here so it will go on for at least one more chapter, hope you all like it and thanks for the reviews and such so far. _

**Part four of four. **

Moving in to the room they had been directed to, they took in the sate of the man before them, their friend, part of their family. Ziva stepped up to the bed slowly, her heart growing heavier with each step. Hands stopped her again and the faces of her team mates appeared. Their looks had changed from understanding to accusing. Like the flip of a switch, she couldn't really blame them though, taking another look at one Anthony DiNozzo, laying pale upon the bed, the sheets had more colour than him, he looked barely alive. She knew she was not welcome here. Not yet, if ever.

"Ziva, go fill the director in on what happened and I want the report finished by tomorrow." The order plain, but the hint of barely repressed anger spurred her on. She didn't want to leave him but…but they would not allow her here as long as they thought she was a threat. She figured they thought if she had done it once, she could do it again. They wanted to protect Tony, as best they could now.

Stepping outside she heard Abby breakdown in tears, she'd be inconsolable if Tony didn't pull through, in fact, so would the rest of the team. She hadn't looked into the eyes of the rest of the team, knowing that they would hold the hate she felt towards her self. The hand around her heart tightening the already shatter pieces.

Moving on auto pilot she made it back to headquarters via a cab, thinking that maybe, it would have been better to let them do it, let them kill Tony, at least then if he had survived them she could be close to him now, be able to watch as he simply breathed.

Looking around the office, she noticed that she was alone, completely and utterly. She hated it, if she hadn't made the choice to do it herself he'd possible be dead already, at least she had taken her time, kept him alive long enough for them to get there. She needed them to understand. But as the light of the sun faded through the windows she felt all her hope drain with it, a few tears left her dark eyes, and she realised that she shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have tried to take her time, the injuries had been killing him. What was that phrase, death of a thousand cuts, she hadn't used that many but, had been too many for even _his_ strong body to handle?

Back at the hospital…

Having been thrown out of the room with only Gibbs being allowed to stay, the others paced outside. Going over in their heads what went wrong, why had they trusted Ziva after the last time. Why had they seen she was capable of doing something like this? Abby was the first to voice her opinion on the matter, though she was having trouble choking out the words through her tears.

"Why, why did she do it?" she all but collapsed into the nearest chair, exhausted. It was McGee who answered, as calmly as he could muster. Everyone's nerves were at breaking point now, Tony was always getting hurt and the fact it had been one of their own made it so much worse. Gibbs had been furious when he had taken Ziva quietly aside to have a word.

"She said she didn't have a choice, that they would have killed the whole team." Abby looked at him oddly as if thinking of the other option. Sensing the look McGee continued. "Said there was no chance to contact Gibbs, she saw it as the only way." He wouldn't t dare tell her that Ziva had had the final choice in the end, she was the one who had to decide who killed Tony and she had decided that she would, Abby would never forgive Ziva if he told her.

Abby sighed as her tears stopped and fell to sleep in the chair. Ducky over looked the young agent and lab tech as McGee to fell asleep in the other chair he had dropped into.

Ducky himself, had been told by Gibbs that Ziva had been given the option to call Gibbs and only Gibbs, but the answer she had given hadn't impressed him, not one bit. She'd said that he would have never been able to do it. She was right, Gibbs would never have be able to systematically torture one of his own, especially Tony. But at least if she had rung Gibbs then it may not have gotten to this point, a point they were all too familiar with unfortunately.

Slipping silently into Tony's hospital room, Ducky took in the familiar sight before him. It wasn't unusual for Gibbs to be the one to stay at Tony's side each time he had found himself in hospital; they had actually gotten quite used to it by now, the routine remained the same each time. Stepping up to his friend, Ducky was surprised when Gibbs looked up, forcing his eyes away from the still form of his senior field agent, and spoke to Ducky calmly.

"You should go home Duck, it's late."

"Now, Jethro. You and I both know that no one will leave the hospital for the first night." A small smile played over both their lips, the team always did stay and nothing Ducky could say would move them. Ducky heard a soft sigh as Gibbs turned back to Tony. "It wasn't your fault." It was a simple statement, but both knew that Gibbs would feel guilty until Tony was doing better.

"The hell it was Ducky, I let her back on the team." A soft anger laced the words.

Ducky was saved from answering as a Nurse came to take Tony's vitals. Looking at the monitors and the IV going into the younger agent he knew that Tony's condition hadn't changed much in the six hours since they had been told he'd slipped into a coma. As the Nurse left, he saw a somewhat sympathetic look thrown towards them by her, it going ignored he continued the conversation.

"I believe that she thought she was doing the right thing."

"I don't care, Duck. She should have rung me when she had had the choice." None of them could argue with that, she had already given her reason and they didn't like it. But they only had half the story; they would need Tony to wake up for the whole of it. For now Gibbs would allow Ziva to simmer.

Breaking the silence that had been created by the heated words, Gibbs wondered if Ducky thought Tony would be okay. The only thing Ducky could say was that his condition hadn't changed. Not knowing they were have the same thoughts, they both wondered what the emotional repercussions were going to be from this, but they would only know that _if _Tony woke up.

TBC

_What will Tony's side of the story be, if he wakes up. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I know I'm bad with the updates but without further ado, I don't like ending the stories but they have to end somewhere hehe thanks for reading this and for the alerts/reviews and favs._

**Part 5**

He knew he was floating in a painless haze somewhere but couldn't quite remember what had happened that landed him here, opening his eyes a little he saw a sleeping Gibbs. _Gibbs_. _Team in danger_. And the thoughts rushed back to him, he needed to be dead to save the team. Why was he alive? Where was Ziva? What about the rest of the team. Trying to get a feel for his body he realised that the pain was returning as did the images of who had done it. Ziva, but where was she? He knew he was panicking a little by the heart monitor's pace and tone.

"DiNozzo!" well that meant Gibbs was awake, but still what about the rest he needed to see they were okay. As he tried to move to get up he felts hands on his shoulder pressing him down.

"Tony, calm down." the soft concern stilled him. Looking towards his boss he saw a calm look, one that you didn't see often, not unless the people had been caught but the panic was still there, he needed to know. Trying to speak didn't work at first as his mouth was dry, grunting a little at the sensation, he found Gibbs offering him some water.

"Small sips, you know the rules." Gibbs was happy to see Tony awake; it had been too long in his opinion and too quite. With the dry feeling quenched a little he spoke up.

"Where's the team?" seeing the worry clear on the younger agents face Gibbs answered quickly and precisely, he didn't want Tony over doing it. Not now that he was awake again.

"They're fine DiNozzo." Seeing the calming effect this had, Gibbs thought that was all the agent was going to ask as he saw Tony's eyes start to droop in exhaustion.

"What about Ziva?" Tony briefly saw something in Gibbs eyes, something like…hate? "Boss she didn't have a choice." Then he saw anger.

"The hell she didn't DiNozzo, she could have called me."

_Silence. _

Well _that_ he wasn't expecting when he had woken up, but that mustn't be the whole picture she wouldn't. Not on purpose.

"But she wouldn't." he looked for the look in his boss' face to tell him that it was true that Ziva wouldn't if she'd been given the choice. But it never came. Gibbs just glared; he wondered a little what Ziva had actually told Tony.

"I'm sorry Tony."

"NO! What aren't you telling me?" Tony was angry; he had a feeling that Gibbs was holding something back. "What do you mean she could have called you?"

"She was given the option to call me and tell me to come and then they would have forced me to kill you." Gibbs spat out. He was angry at the whole situation, Ziva made a mistake in not telling him about it, yes, he wouldn't have been able to harm Tony but he would have made sure he had back up so he could have rescued them both.

"So she made a mistake, it happens."

"You could have died!" Gibbs was shouting now, he been scared that he was loosing an Agent, a friend and he hated it.

"But I didn't," Tony finished, he hadn't shouted but the heated conversation was taking its toll on him, "she took the only option she could see working to save the team and you know it."

In a way Gibbs knew he was right, but that did stop him from being angry with Ziva, the team would get over it eventually now that Tony was going to be okay but it would take some time. Leaving the room after sending Tony a look saying that he was glad he was okay but just be careful and stop scaring the team, he met Ziva on the corridor. Yes, she had made a mistake but they all had in the past and they were still working in NCIS. For now he would just watch her to see if her loyalties really were to the team.

"Can I see him?" she asked timidly, he had been refusing her in for a couple of days and she needed to see he was okay with her own eyes. Gibbs merely nodded in reply.

Entering the small hospital she saw that Tong looked a little better than the last time she saw him, but still looked exhausted; his skin was pale and the bags under his eyes gave testament to how badly he had been sleeping. Walking up slowly to the bed she could see him dozing and didn't want to scare him.

"Tony?" even with the quietness of her voice he still seemed startled, his eyes had flown open at the sound of his name. This is the one thing she didn't want; for him to be scared of her. But how could he not after what she had done. Looking down she didn't see his arm coming towards her and resting on her shoulder.

"Ziva, it wasn't your fault okay?" his voice was tender but his body was trembling a little, he was trying hard to not be a little scared but his body had different ideas. Moving closer, she needed to touch him, make sure he was there; needed to look into his eyes and see the emotion they had held in that room.

Placing her hand on the side of his face, he flinched a little remembering the pain she had caused with her touch the last time, but calmed as she started gently rubbing her finger up and down his jaw line.

Looking into his eyes she saw what she wanted to see, and she knew that he saw the same reflected in her own eyes. The moment was right so she moved closer and gently place a sot kill upon his lips, he responded to her touch and moved his hands to the back of her head. When they broke apart they were a little breathless and Tony's heart monitor was beating a little faster.

"Tony, I'm sorry."

"I know." They both smiled a little and she allowed him to drift off happily to sleep, eventually, everything would be okay. All they had to worry about was rule twelve, but being trained agents they knew that they'd be able to work something out.

The End

_Well I know it was only a little Tiva but this is the end, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the shorter story. Thanks to everyone for their encouragement and reviews of this. _


End file.
